Sharpstar's Revenge
by Nightstorm of Terraclan
Summary: This is a regular story of warriors, but with a twist... REVENGE! I made this for fun in my spare time and if you want, please answer the question of the day.
1. Chapter 1

Sharpstar's Revenge

By: Nightstorm of Terraclan

This is a short story that I made for fun. :)

Chapter 1: It raced down the hill and Sharppaw thumped down after the mouse. He wanted to show his mentor so badly that he could be as good of a hunter as his brother, Maplepaw. Maplepaw had always been better at everything besides fighting, but Sharppaw had been renowned as having huge teeth and being a very good fighter. Sharppaw pounced and crushed the mouse's neck easily with his huge teeth. His mentor came out of the bushes. "I'm impressed." Duskclaw exclaimed. "I think that you're ready to become a warrior." "Thanks!" meowed Sharppaw. This was what he was waiting for! Sharppaw thought.

Chapter 2: Back at camp, Stonestar the leader of LakeClan, was sitting on the Mudstone. "All cats old enough to collect their own moss please come to the Mudstone." Stonestar's voice boomed across the camp. "Today two apprentices have finished their final assessments, Maplepaw please come forward." Maplepaw glanced at me quickly. "Maplepaw, in the power given to me by my ancestors I now ask you if you will cherish Starclan as the clan has for generations." I will." Maplepaw meowed. "Then I hereby name you Maplepelt!" Stonestar turned to Sharppaw. Sharppaw wanted him to hurry up! Sharppaw in the power given to me by my anceste…" "I will!" Meowed Sharppaw impatiently. Stonestar scowled at him. "I now name you Sharpfang!"

Question of the day: What do you think will happen between Sharpfang and Stonestar in the next two chapters?


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 3: Sharpfang heard rustling of bushes near dungplace. Sharpfang sprinted in that direction and jumped. Rockfoot who was the eldest cat in LakeClan yowled as Sharpfang collided with him. "Hey!" Rockfoot hissed "Can I have dung without being attacked!" "Sorry!" Sharpfang hissed back halfheartedly. "I heard some rustling and attacked!" Maplepelt came up behind them. "What are you doing!" Maplepelt hissed under his breath. "Sharpfang attacked me while I was having dung!" Rockfoot yowled. "Quiet down Rockfoot, no need to go crazy as a mouse that was hit with a pebble on the head." Sharpfang hissed back.

As Rockfoot limped away "I can still hear you know!" He meowed under his breath as he went back to his den.

Chapter 4: Sharpfang looked up into the sky and the sun was a half circle in the sky and Sharpfang heard the clan stirring in the camp and Stonestar padded out of the camp and called Sharpfang and Maplepelt over to him. "You did well except for one thing." "What?" yelped Maplepelt sadly. "Rockfoot came to tell me this morning that _Sharpfang_ attacked him while he was having dung in the middle of the night. "I thought he was an intruder going into camp through dungplace!" "Sure." hissed Stonestar sarcastically. "It was just an accident!" Maplepelt intervened. Stonestar looked at Maplepelt and his eyes said _This is not your fight._ "Don't let it happen again." Stonestar hissed at Sharpfang. Sharpfang just glared at Stonestar. Stonestar padded away and Sharpfang still just sat and glared at him with a look of hate in his eyes.

Please leave your comments on how I can improve it :)


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Sharpfang heard rustling of bushes near dungplace. Sharpfang sprinted in that direction and jumped. Rockfoot who was the eldest cat in LakeClan yowled as Sharpfang collided with him. "Hey!" Rockfoot hissed "Can I have dung without being attacked!" "Sorry!" Sharpfang hissed back halfheartedly. "I heard some rustling and attacked!" Maplepelt came up behind them. "What are you doing!" Maplepelt hissed under his breath. "Sharpfang attacked me while I was having dung!" Rockfoot yowled. "Quiet down Rockfoot, no need to go crazy as a mouse that was hit with a pebble on the head." Sharpfang hissed back. As Rockfoot limped away "I can still hear you know!" He meowed under his breath as he went back to his den. Chapter 4: Sharpfang looked up into the sky and the sun was a half circle in the sky and Sharpfang heard the clan stirring in the camp and Stonestar padded out of the camp and called Sharpfang and Maplepelt over to him. "You did well except for one thing." "What?" yelped Maplepelt sadly. "Rockfoot came to tell me this morning that _Sharpfang_ attacked him while he was having dung in the middle of the night. "I thought he was an intruder going into camp through dungplace!" "Sure." hissed Stonestar sarcastically. "It was just an accident!" Maplepelt intervened. Stonestar looked at Maplepelt and his eyes said _This is not your fight._ "Don't let it happen again." Stonestar hissed at Sharpfang. Sharpfang just glared at Stonestar. Stonestar padded away and Sharpfang still just sat and glared at him with a look of hate in his eyes. 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 7: Sharpfang sneered at the huge gray tom before he turned away and padded out of the camp. "I only have hatred for that mouse-brained leader!" Sharpfang hissed to himself once he was outside of the border. "He took my brother to die at the thunderpath!" He sprinted across the other thunderpath and into the Twolegplace. Sharpfang just calmly strolled through the alleys and stared down any cat that got close. Then a small and shaggy cat walked up to him and asked "Have you come to join me?" "No." Sharpfang snarled. "Well this my territory." "So?" replied Sharpfang. "Well I have some followers that could change that opinion." Two giant cats stepped forward. "These are my guards." "This guard's name is One_eye." "And this one is Smallclaw." "Now get off my territory or they will make you pay!" Sharpfang unsheathed his claws. "I think differently." "One_eye swiped clumsily at him. Sharpfang dodged easily. Sharpfang retaliated by pouncing on him and with one bite snapped his neck with giant teeth. Sharpfang looked up at Smallclaw, who was backing away. "Get him!" the stranger yapped at Smallclaw, who shook his head. The stranger whipped his head to glare at Sharpfang and pounced on his back. He dug in with needle sharp claws. "How does that feel coward?" He hissed at Sharpfang. Sharpfang smacked the tiny pest off his back with a giant paw slash. The stranger slammed into a wall and screeched in pain. Sharpclaw only had to lightly nip the stranger's fragile neck before he went limp. He looked around for Smallclaw, who had run away like a coward.

Chapter 8: Sharpfang padded out of the alley and started to sprint towards another alley. He was happy to have finally found a place to use his skills. There he found a shocked ragtag of cats including Smallclaw all staring at the stranger's dead body. "Hello." They all stared at him. "You killed One_eye and Reedbelly!" Smallclaw shouted. "That weak leader was Reedbelly?" Sharpfang asked. "Grrrrrrrr." growled Smallclaw. He jumped at Sharpfang who slammed him to the ground and snapped his neck. "Now I think I have proved that I should be the new leader." All of the cats just stared in horror at Sharpfang. "Follow me when I ask for you." Sharpfang meowed to them. Sharpfang walked around the Twolegplace and came upon a scent. A scent he remembered all too well. "Stonestar?" A giant gray tom jumped on Sharpfang "You found out my plan!" "And now you need to die!" Sharpfang slashed his chest and went for the bite to the neck but Stonestar slashed Sharpfangs head away. "You coward!" Sharpfang screeched. Stonestar limped away into the forest. "You will pay Stonestar." "And I will not rest until I have had my revenge!"

BTW I forgot to do a QOTD yesterday -_- lollz What do you think will happen in the next chapters.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 9: "It is time to get my revenge!" Sharpfang meow as all of the ragtag cats walked out of the alley. Sharpfang glared at the forest and could only think of snapping Stonestar's throat. But that would come soon as they were going to attack ForestClan first. The tense air was all around as they marched towards the camp. They burst into ForestClan's camp and attacked everything that moved in camp then Sharpfang flew into Shrewstar's den and snapped his neck. As Mousestar lost all nine lives he surveyed the taken camp. All of the warriors had been imprisoned and they were ready to make him leader. Sharpfang followed Dewtail to the Moontree he laid down next to it and fell asleep.

Chapter 10: Next morning Sharpstar prepared to attack LakeClan. He had Mouseclaw as his new deputy. He walked to the camp entrance and led the first wave of warriors out of the camp. As he rushed out of the undergrowth towards LakeClan camp. He decided to split into two groups and surround the camp with the warriors. Sharpstar walked up through the camp entrance. Stonestar and all of the other warriors in the camp froze. "What are you doing here coward?" Stonestar asked. "I'm here for revenge." Sharpstar replied. Stonestar jumped at Sharpstar and Sharpstar got a slash to the throat. Sharpstar went limp in Stonestar's jaws he had lost his first life. He was dropped to the ground by Stonestar. Sharpstar shot back up and clamped his jaws on Stonestar's neck. "Oh and by the way, it's Sharpstar." He hissed quietly to Stonestar and he snapped Stonestar's neck and the limp Stonestar fell to the ground for the last time.. ForestClan jumped on all of the warriors and made sure no one harmed Sharpstar. Sharpstar just looked at Stonestar's dead body and thought of how he killed his brother. He smiled as he remembered why he had killed him in the first place, for revenge. "I have finished what Stonestar started when he killed my brother." "He admitted to me that he killed him." "And I finished what he started by settling the score." "For now we are even and we always will be."

Another QOTD what do you suspect could possibly be in another chapter of this. Pls leave a review to criticize me in my writing. (There will be plenty of answers so this is easy homework.)


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 11: At moonhigh Sharpstar was awoken by a rustling in front of his cave. He regarded it as nothing and closed his eyes and fell asleep. He woke up again as his throat got slashed open by claws. "Goodbye Sharpstar!" hissed Stripefur as he watched Sharpstar lose all nine lives one after the other. In the morning Stripefur was sitting outside of the Leader's cave. "Why are you covered in blood? Asked his brother Dotpelt. "Take a look in the cave." meowed Stripefur. When Dotpelt dragged Sharpstar's limp body out of the cave everyone in the camp was more surprised than they had been before. "How could you kill him!" Mouseclaw Screeched. "Because, power is what I deserve after being treated like I'm cookoo after being 17 moons old!" "I will swear to be your enemy forever until you die!" "Well how about you get off of our StripeClan's territory." "What it is not LakeClan now that you lead?" "Our first leader Lakestar is not important to you!" howled Mouseclaw "All supporters of Sharpstar get off of StripeClan's territory." "Okay we'll all play this game, follow me to SharpClan!" Mouseclaw howled into the sky.


End file.
